Everyone and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Everyone and Sky.' Overview Sky is one of the main protagonists in the season and has many friends and interactions. People are particularly fond of Sky because of her emotional support and good spirit. Sky doesn't want to get into any relationships because she fears that it will distract her. Sky also has made many small alliances, so she can have some security with voting. Even though Sky has many friends she doesn't let any of them stop her from her ultimate goal winning the money. Cameron Cameron is one of Sky's best friends. Their friendship starts in Trials and Triva-lations, and continues throughout all of season 1. Sky and Cameron are always there for each other, and this shows in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train when Cameron is sick, and Sky is shown worried. She supports Cameron in the challenges developing a strong bond between the two. She also has formed an alliance with Cameron to help them get to the merge. Cameron is also very supportive of Sky during the competition, even if they don't win. This was shown in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings when Sky wins a challenge, but the Killer Beavers lose. For more information please visit Cameron and Sky. Cody Sky and Cody haven't had many interactions, but in the few they did, they formed an alliance to help get them to merge in Trials and Triva-lations. She also met Cody through Cameron. Sky unlike many other girls does not find Cody weird and annoying, and is very kind to him. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky congratulates Cody for getting the game winning piece. She also gives Cody his candy back when it is taken away by his fellow teammates during the movie in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. Courtney Although Sky fines Courtney bossy at times, she agreed to form an alliance with her to help make merge. Both consider the other a very useful asset to their team. Since forming their alliance in Trials and Triva-lations, the two have voted off the same people every time. In The Super Wifi Spies Courtney and Sky reach their goal of merging. Dave Sky still remains having a hatred towards Dave since her first season competing. Along with the rest of her team, she found Dave very annoying in Trials and Triva-lations, but didn't let it bother her. Later Dave suggests to vote Cameron out, which infuriates Sky causing her to vote Dave out. Dawn in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Sky says hi to Dawn, and compliments her on how unique she is. Dawn is confused at Sky's sudden approach to Dawn but thanks her. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky "kills" Dawn in the challenge, and gets a point for the Beavers. Sky is shown to be disappointed by Dawns departure in this episode. Before Dawn leaves Sky displays her affection for the new relationship between Dawn and Noah. Duncan Duncan was one of the first people Sky introduced herself to in Trials and Triva-lations. Their contrasting personalities make them better friends. Sky and Duncan both support each other as shown in Volleybrawl and Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Gwen These two contestants have not interacted yet due to being on different teams. Heather These two contestants have not interacted yet due to being on different teams. Leshawna Sky and Leshawna rarely interact mainly because LeShawna rarely talked. Sky is also irritated because of Leshawna's lack of participation in the team challenges. She competed in none of the first three challenges. This lead to Sky voting for her to be eliminated in Volleybrawl. Lindsay Sky is friends with Lindsay through Tyler. Sky has made an alliance with Lindsay in Volleybrawl. The two get along quite well, but don't have that many interactions due to being on opposite teams. Noah Sky knows Noah through Tyler, and they both are very kind to each other in season 1. Due to being on different teams their interactions have been limited. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky is shown to support the relationship between Noah and Dawn. Samey The interaction between these two contestants is limited because of being on different teams. Sky and Samey are not enemies, but Sky doesn't like Samey that much because Sky felt that Samey was a nuisance to her team. Sky is also shown to be upset when Samey ignores Sky and the other contestants in Volleybrawl. Samey happened to be eliminated in this episode due to her lack of participation. Scarlett These two contestants have not interacted yet due to being on different teams. All that's known is that Sky most likely is still enemies with Scarlett after what she attempted to do to her and five fellow competitors the last time she competed. Scott At first the two have small interactions, even though they're both members of The Killer Beavers. Sky forms an alliance with Scott along with other team members in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, considering him one of the teams strongest members, which Scott arrogantly confirms. Unfortunately, this alliance is short-lived, as Sky's alliances all try voting out Scott, which Sky reluctantly agrees to in Topple on the Luck Players, considering Scott a rival. She also doesn't trust him after his cruel behavior to teammates such as Cameron and Cody. Even though Scott feels betrayed by Sky and vows revenge, Sky feels guilty about this in Relay Feeling Speed Fast, as Scott was never out to get her. Tyler Sky and Tyler hit off straight away! Sky admires Tyler's great sportsmansip and his overall personality. Tyler also admires Sky, as she has great leadership skills and a nice attitude to everything. In Trials and Triva-lations, Sky and Tyler were very happy to meet each other. Both shook hands when they arrived on the Island. They started to get to know one another before the challenge began. They have strong interactions despite being on different teams. At the challenge after Fang attacked Sky's team, Tyler made sure if everyone was okay, and Sky replied saying she is okay. When the Screaming Ducks won the challenge, Tyler said that they tried their best and did very well. While others like Heather rubbed it in the Killer Beavers faces. Sky admired the fact that Tyler acknowledged their efforts and tried to make everyone feel better. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was glad when Sky got the first Marshmallow of the season. In Volleybrawl, Sky thanked Tyler for the generosity Tyler had in the last episode. Tyler said that he likes to be fair and nice to others and likes to make them feel better. When Sky was up Tyler said that she should try her best and she did. When Tyler lost to Cody, Tyler congratulated her on her win, which Sky was thankful for. At the elimination ceremony, Sky was surprised seeing Tyler in the Bottom 2, due to his support towards the other team. She was stoked to hear that Tyler was safe and Samey was eliminated! In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Sky was glad Tyler wasn't sent home. In the challenge Tyler went up against Courtney, and lost to her. Sky was happy that the point went to her team but knew that Tyler would be in trouble again if they go to the Elimination. When the Screaming Ducks win the challenge, Tyler was very proud of himself, and told Sky he hopes she doesn't go home at the elimination ceremony. Tyler was even more stoked to see Sky recieve a Marshmallow. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Attractions Category:Alliances